1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid motion lamp holder combined lighting, particularly to a bulb projection liquid motion lamp combining with a lighting lamp seat and to a transparent bottle being easily installed and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the sixties of the last century, lava lamps have become a common device in the worldwide university student dormitories and teenage children bedrooms. Lava lamps have been deeply implanted into the popular culture of the United States and many other countries.
With reference to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,156 discloses a lava lamp display device 60 comprising: a glass vessel 61 having a bottom 62 arranged in a hollow conical metallic seating 63 and located on an electric light bulb 64. Moreover, the glass vessel 61 has two immiscible substances. For example, the first substance is liquid 65 and the second substance is paraffin 66 which has a higher density than the liquid 65 at room temperature and a lower density than the liquid 65 after heating. After the electric light bulb 64 is turned on, the paraffin 66 in the bottom 62 of the glass vessel 61 is heated and flows in the liquid 65. At the same time, the electric light bulb 64 projects the light in the glass vessel 61, forming a lighting effect and becoming decorations at home and office. The solid paraffin requires a long time for heating to melt while suspended in the liquid. Therefore, in recent practice, the second substance is set to be a solid or liquid, and the specific gravity value thereof must be similar to the liquid of the first substance such that the lava lamp has it a dynamic function via the short heating time. Such improvement and the aforesaid lava lamp structure are so called liquid motion lamp.
The principle of the liquid motion lamp is to provide a heat from a bulb for the liquid of first substance within the container to produce convection for the second floating substance in the liquid moving up and down with the liquid. Under the illumination of the projection light, the floating objects float and sink, producing brilliant and vivid visuals.
However, the transparent container without stable installation structure is easily overturned and broken, which allows the internal liquid to harm human body. Therefore, the present invention is provided for enhancing the stability and safety of the liquid motion holder and the convenience of the installing and removing the transparent bottle.